Fighter
by bluejay96343
Summary: Carly finally gets the courage to stand up to her abusive husband Sonny, after everything he's put her through. Song-Fic - Based on the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera.


__**This is my first song-fic so let me know how you like it! I love Carly and I love Sonny but I was watching old scenes the other day and it was the one where Carly was trying to explain that he was abusive even if it wasn't physical. That scene just really stuck and then I listened to this song and POOF. It was written. Read and Review and as always... ENJOY!  
**

_After all you put me through,  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end  
I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger_

"Carly stop."

Carly didn't even slow as she continued to throw the clothes from her drawers into a black trash bag. She was finally fed up and just couldn't take anymore of his excuses. As soon as she turned around to grab more clothes out of her oak dresser, his hand shot out and grabbed the front of her t-shirt, yanking her to him so she was forced to look him in his cold, cunning eyes.

"I said stop" He spat angrily.

_When I thought I knew you  
Thinkin', that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Cause your bluff  
Time is up  
Cause I've had enough_

"I heard you. Let me go Sonny." Carly growled, finally raising her brown eyes to look into his. She tugged at his grip on her arms, trying to prevent bruising on top of the bruising from last time. "I'm not your property. I'm done with your shit. Let me go or I'll scream for help."

Sonny smiled cruelly. "You should know by now that screaming doesn't work Carly." He purred Carly's name and it sent chills down her spine. Sonny knew exactly what he was doing. He knew he could make her do whatever it was he wanted and she wouldn't call for help. Last time she had told someone, Sonny had murdered him right infront of her eyes.

_You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride  
Just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed  
Sold me out of shame_

"You're the reason Jason is dead. I had to kill him because you told him I beat you. You told him I forced you to stay with me. You killed him Carly." Sonny said, eyes bright. "I had to fuck Elizabeth because of you. Because you don't love me enough. Everything I do is your fault."

_After all of the stealing  
and cheating  
You probably think I hold resentment for you  
But you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know  
just how capable I am  
to pull through  
So I want to say thank you  
'Cause_

"**This **is your fault." Sonny growled, as he gripped Carly tighter and pushed her down on the bed they used to share. "You don't love me enough." Sonny said. He pushed his lips on Carly's until he finally forced her's open. He let go of her hands so he could take hold of her hair and pull it roughly. Carly didn't even miss a beat. While still struggling against Sonny's lips, she reached out with her left hand and grabbed the glass lamp sitting on the nightstand. Repositioning her fingers to get a better grip, Carly worked up the nerve to finally get free of Sonny.

_It makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a  
Fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a  
Fighter_

Carly put all her weight into swinging her left arm, the hand that was holding the lamp, around until it was level with Sonny's head. She closed her eyes as the lamp made contact with her husband's head and sucked in a quick breath when she felt glass shards sink into her own hand. After getting over the original stinging of the cuts in her hand she realized that Sonny had went completely limp on top of her.

_Never saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I realized your game  
I heard you're goin' round  
playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

Disgusted, Carly shoved Sonny's body off of her chest. Looking down at her clothes, she realized she had blood all over her. Too much blood. Carly reached a trembling hand to Sonny's neck to feel for a pulse. She couldn't feel one. She had killed her husband. A small smile crept onto her lips. Carly turned back to her suitcase and resumed her packing.

_After all of the fights and the lies  
you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_

Before leaving, Carly turned out the light and said to Sonny's dead body, "You're first mistake was thinking that you owned me, you son of a bitch."

_It makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a  
Fighter_

* * *

**I ****not own the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera nor do I own any of the rights or whatever else is supposed to be in this disclaimer. I just love this song and Carly Corinthos-Jacks. (:**_  
_


End file.
